FBI Files/Clown
Dallas If this one isn’t actually the leader, he’s definitely the trusted lieutenant. Dallas is one of the original four that emerged in 2011. He appears to be the Mastermind of the gang, and his calm demeanor under fire suggests both great experience and cunning intelligence. Security footage notes his hair is greying, possibly indicating he is one of the oldest members of the gang. His smiling clown mask with the American pattern has become the face for the Payday gang. Houston We believe that this gangmember was using the alias of “Hoxton” until the break-out of James Hoxworth. Since then, according to security footage, he has adopted the alias “Houston”. He was present at the break-out of “Hoxton” and that, and subsequently acquired security footage, seems to hint at a level of animosity between the two men. Observations of “Houston” indicate that he may favor fulfilling the Ghost role. This could indicate training in infiltration and espionage, and may provide further leads to his identity. Wolf For his affinity for explosives and capability with hardware, we consider this one to be the Technician in the group. Further, study by our profiling teams in Behavioral Analysis suggest that “Wolf” could be psychotic, as evidenced by his sudden shifts of mood. From the few corroborated accounts we have, “Wolf” does not appear to be a US national. His voice carries a distinct Scandinavian accent, suggesting he is Norwegian or Swedish. Chains We regard this one as the Enforcer in the gang. He tends to bring the biggest gun and a lot of ammo to feed it. Breaking down his movement, style and technique, it is obvious that “Chains” is ex-military. It is likely he was special forces, and, based on overheard conversation, possibly even a former Navy SEAL. “Chains” appears to have a daredevil personality, and a strong conviction that he cannot be hurt or killed. Recently, we know that “Chains” was taking refuge in a Swedish safehouse. It was believed that he had been killed when Swedish police raided the safehouse, but “Chains” has since resurfaced in Washington. Hoxton “Hoxton” was recently incarcerated at Hazelton Prison, but was freed by the Payday gang while he was being taken to a parole hearing. We are sure he will be very difficult to apprehend again. Clover According to field reports, the other members of the gang call this one “Clover”. Another foreign national, we believe Irish, so possibly a connection to “Hoxton”. She was the first to join the crew when it began to expand, and our initial sighting of her was during the Diamond heist at the McKendrick Museum. “Clover” favours the L-95 assault rifle, which is only issued to the British military. We are currently liaising with the Garda Síochána, checking into Irish paramilitary groups, and any instances of stolen weapons. John Wick A former hitman previously associated with New York Russian mafia boss, Viggo Tarasov. Suspected of being involved in the mass executions of Russian mobsters on the East Coast. Understood to have gone dark after the massacres at the Red Circle nightclub, but drawn back into the criminal life for unknown reasons. Wick has proven to be a highly effective weapons expert. His presence within the Payday crew is perplexing to our analysts, however. Wick has a fearsome reputation as a hitman. Therefore, why is he participating in armed robberies. Though undoubtedly offering unique skills to Crime.Net, the questions persists - why does Bain need an assassin? Dragan Judging by the emblem on the mask and the curses this man frequently utters, our conclusion is that he is Croatian. Our analysts indicate he has a good knowledge of police procedure, making it possible that he is a very experienced felon, but more likely a former undercover cop. Surveillance has captured him showing unnecessary violence to captive civilians, so we should maybe look into former Balkan cops with a history of violence. It is likely that “Dragan” is connected to a Croatian weapon smuggler called Denisa Horvat, also known as “The Butcher”. This may indicate a growing relationship between the US based crew and the European crime networks. Jacket A true enigma. We have no intel on this guy, and his habit of communicating through an 80’s model dictaphone means we don’t even have a voice. All we really know is that he is dangerously psychotic - a sociopath. His Profile is to get close and cause as much traumatic damage as possible with high damage melee weapons. It is possible that “Jacket” is related to a series of slaughters that took place in Miami, Florida, where authorities are still looking for a masked psychopath communicating through a tape recorder. Bonnie “Bonnie” McGee was well known to the authorities even before she joined the Payday gang. Standing at 6’ 3”, she is a formidable physical presence. Under investigation since the early 90’s for a string of honeymoon’ murders, starting with car salesman Chuck Jones. Insurance money was quickly gambled away, however. “Bonnie” was eventually incarcerated, notably sharing a cell with Juliana Morales, before having her parole and release fast-tracked. For her involvement in the assassination of Hector Morales, it is possible that “Bonnie” will be targeted by the remaining members of the Sinoloan cartel. Sokol A recent addition to the Payday crew, we believe youthful and energetic “Sokol” to be Russian. Since the large drill used at the Golden Grin Casino heist was constructed with several parts imported from Russia, we also believe that this apparatus was designed by “Sokol”. This could indicate that, despite his young age, “Sokol” has significant experience in vault breaking, and we should consider contacting Russian authorities for information regarding similar MO’s. Jiro Due to the few glimpses we have had of his body tattoos, this most recent member of the Payday crew is obviously a yakuza. Cross-referencing this with the fact he has not suffered amputation of a finger must mean he was an exceptional servant of the Japanese syndicates, despite obviously being the oldest member of the Payday crew. “Jiro” routinely surprises officers by not only seem to come back from near death, but to come back stronger. His trademark weapon is a Japanese samurai sword, known as a katana. This is not a common weapon, and is very easy to identify. Bodhi Bodhi is known as one of the greatest legends in the world of crime, but few know the man behind the mask. As the founding father of the Ex-Presidents gang, Bodhi's renowned in the criminal underworld for his extreme athleticism and daring heists. His recent feats of strength in Mumbai and Austria got Bain’s attention, granting him an invitation to the PAYDAY gang. Jimmy We are currently investigating who this "Jimmy" character might be, but so far we don't have much to go on other than a possible name and a witness report from a LAPD officer that I have pasted below. Case Number: 01014785 Date: 24 March 2016 Reporting Officer: Deputy Callaghan Prepared By: CPL Jones Incident Type: Shooting/Explosion/Homicide/Organized Crime Address of Occurrence: 1444 S. Alameda Street Los Angeles, California Witnesses: Alan Callaghan: LAPD Deputy. Male, 43, Caucasian Evidence: Because of the scope of the crime(s), the evidence list is still being labeled and organized and will be updated at a later time Weapon/Objects Used: Pistols/Automatic-Rifles/Smoke-Grenades/Rocket Launcher, Shotguns. On March 24, 2016, at approximately 14:38, Deputy Callaghan witnessed a blue van rolling down the street, when it suddenly blew up in a wave of fire. The smoking vehicle was then approached by a group of eight to twelve masked and combat dressed individuals (currently believed to be Russian mercenaries). As Callaghan was reporting in, the organized criminal group known as the PAYDAY gang (please see case number 01055675 for more information) emerged from the wrecked vehicle with guns blazing. An all-out-war took place in the middle of the street, where Callaghan saw at least nine of the Russian mercenaries getting killed. Deputy Callaghan was told to not engage and only report what he was seeing. Deputy Callaghan also reports that an unidentified person was among the PAYDAY gang, wearing a mask seemingly made from duct tape and a scarlet silk shirt. Deputy Callaghan noted that one of the PAYDAY members referred to the individual in question by the name of 'Jimmy'. Even though the PAYDAY left the scene transporting what looked like some kind of large explosive, Deputy Callaghan was denied his request to follow in pursuit until further assistance arrived. Sydney Kelli King, also known as 'Sydney', is an Australian criminal well known back in Melbourne, where she wreaked havoc on the city during her days in a youth gang called the Dingos. She recently arrived in the US and made a sudden appearance during a bank robbery being executed by the PAYDAY gang. But my reports tell me the Clowns were just as surprised as the officers on the scene, and we are currently trying to find a connection between Sydney and Crime.Net. In the meantime we are interrogating her parents and have received her criminal record from the Melbourne Police Department. Everything indicates this is not a sane person we're dealing with, and that's saying a lot when it comes to the PAYDAY gang. If Sydney turns out to be another recruit for Bain, then things just got even crazier. Rust Tom Bishop, more commonly known as “Rust”, is a seasoned biker affiliated with the OVERKILL MC, who recently seems to have joined forces with the Clowns. Rust has a long history of violence and he’s notoriously known to be a ruthless bastard. We are currently investigating what made Rust suddenly shoot up a bar and kill his biker buddies. Scott Sagano is an OVERKILL biker whom we managed to arrest during the attack on the OVERKILL clubhouse, where many of the bikers were killed by Rust and the PAYDAY gang. Sagano has willingly offered to work with law enforcement in exchange for entry into a witness protection program. According to Sagano, the OVERKILL MC recently got their hands on some type of advanced weaponry that they are planning to transport on a freight train. If that somehow ties into Bain’s sudden interest in the bikers, then we can’t miss this opportunity to make our move. If they are really bold enough to rob a moving train, I’ll be damned if we don’t make them regret it. Scarface Very little is known about this character, but he seems to bear an uncanny resemblance to the 1980’s Miami drug lord Tony Montana. Tony Montana was a Cuban petty delinquent who moved to Miami and worked himself up to the top of the criminal food chain, only to be consumed by hubris (and cocaine) and paint himself into a corner caught between the law and the drug cartels. He ended up being assassinated by the Sosa Cartel. Sangres Judging by witness reports about his accent, “Sangres” is almost certainly of Mexican origin. He appears to be a very dangerous individual, and his style and excellent proficiency with weapons lead us to believe that he may previously have been working as a hitman for one of the Mexican drug cartels. Through police informants south of the border we know that one of the cartels in Monterrey has an assassination contract out for one Antonio “Machetazo” Benítez Rodríguez - their best hitman who suddenly one day defected and disappeared, stealing a valuable arms shipment that was coming in for the cartel from the US. It’s possible that this defector and “Sangres” are one and the same man. If “Sangres” and “Machetazo” Benítez Rodríguez are indeed the same person, it may be that his rapid recruitment into the Payday Gang after entering the US was facilitated by the arms smuggler known as “Gage” - this theory is based on what we know of the smuggler’s connections to the Payday Gang and his frequent dealings with the Mexican cartels. We’ve tried to pressure Gage about this matter but he just clams up, which only confirms our suspicion that he at least knows something. Duke Duke, or August Lindenhurst as he was known until now has joined the Payday gang seemingly out of left field. His membership is the subject of much discussion because, while his name has appeared in FBI databases before, it has never been connected to the kind of high profile (and violent) heist-crime that is the bread and butter of the Payday gang. He’s also from a much higher social background than most of the other members, which adds to the strangeness of his addition. Some rumors suggest a past connection to Aldstone, butler to the gang's member Hoxton, but as to the nature of this connection, we can only guess at present. Duke was already fabulously wealthy before joining the gang and hails from Long Island, NY. He is suspected of being involved in several high-profile thefts of artwork, antiques and other historical artefacts across the globe for the past two decades, even turning up in cities near prominent archaeological digs. (Duke is also rumored to have “rescued” certain artefacts from destruction by extremist insurgents in the Middle East.) The true reason for his joining the gang is currently unknown. Bain He’s the leader. The man who runs Crime.Net. The spider at the center of the web. We know almost nothing about this man. His name was mentioned here and there by lowlifes we would pick up - escape drivers, couriers, that kind of thing. Mainly they would drop his name in the hope of getting a plea deal but not one was able to give us anything solid. No hard evidence. A few intercepted radio snippets, but not a single image. He works through aliases and go-betweens. Few have a direct connection to him, and those contacts are carefully vetted. We are sure that that level of security reaching him will be even tighter now, after the Morales incident. He’s certainly smart, and his ability to hack computers and networks is astonishing. He’s connected, and can pull strings we didn’t know existed. He’s been able to convince ground commanders to release one of the Payday gang members even when they are cuffed on the ground - what kind of persuasiveness does that involve? Difficult to say if he has an agenda beyond getting rich. The nature of his operations range from dime store knock-offs, to elaborate, well-planned heists on high security facilities. One thing is certain, though: he’s going nowhere. He’s expanding his crew, and expanding the scope of his operations beyond Washington. The Butcher The family of Denisa “The Butcher” Horvat have been in involved in weapon smuggling behind the guise of animal butchering for over 70 years. It appears her grandfather - the village butcher - discovered a huge cache of arms after a Wehrmacht convoy was intercepted. This cache provided the means for the Horvat family to get into the gun-running business. Fifty years later, as civil war tore her homeland apart, the Horvat family was all but wiped out for refusing to take sides. Only Denisa, the youngest daughter, survived the massacre. She swore vengeance on the militia soldiers that killed her family, and rebuilt the business. Since the Payday gang has recently acquired a Croatian member, it is suspected that ties are growing between Crime.Net and this international weapon-smuggler. The Dentist The most elusive of all the contractors suspected of maintaining ties to Crime.Net. If it weren’t for a handful of photographs, The Dentist might be regarded as just a myth. The first recorded mention of him was the dying breath of James “Napalm” Westmore, when his Beltway Bunch hit the Benevolent Bank in 1977. “Tell The Dentist to go back to Hell,” he is quoted as saying. Subsequent mentions of the name kept the legend alive, though, until very recently, there was not even a concrete description of this shadowy figure. Gage We’ve known about Gage for years. He took a bullet in Afghanistan - rumor is it was from one of his own unit, when he was looting the body of a comrade. That fits his profile. His family have been in the gun-running business for a long time, and he’s well connected. Enjoys a certain amount of protection, but he’s also proven useful to the Bureau on occasion. His operation may put guns on the streets, but when we pick him up and shake him down, it makes it easier to track down criminals. But he’s never given us anything on Bain or the Payday gang. Maybe with the right pressure in the future, we can get him to give us something... Hector Morales Hector Morales was Colombian by birth, but spent many years on the East Coast developing the power and reach of his cartel, the Sinaloans. After a long campaign, the Federal Bureau of Intervention were able to amass enough evidence against Hector to bring him in. However, Hector and his cartel weren’t the real target. The FBI Director knew that Hector was somehow connected to Crime.Net and planned to reach Bain through the Columbian. The evidence against Hector convinced him to turn state’s evidence and to use his connections to try to bring down Bain and the Payday gang. Hector’s collusion with the authorities was discovered when the gang-member known as “Hoxton” was able to access sensitive records during an assault on the FBI headquarters at the Hoover Building. This led to Hector being revealed as the rat. Hector was taken into protective custody at a secure FBI safehouse. Unfortunately, the Payday gang were able to locate this house and successfully assassinated Hector. Vlad Kozak This Ukrainian national has been known to the authorities for a while. Serving his time in the Russian mob (notably in the Donetsk/Rostov area), he is well-known for his aptitude for violence. Vlad has been involved in many criminal enterprises, including weapons, prostitution, extortion and drug smuggling, though he exhibits strong entrepreneurial tendencies and could be involved in any number of rackets. Vlad typically offers contracts that exercise his taste for violence, a desire for revenge against those who have wronged or disrespected him, and violent, high-stake jobs. Vernon Locke Vernon Locke, of South-African nationality as evident by his accent, has long been an employee and operative with mercenary organisation Murkywater. Even with the borderline grey-area reputation of that organization, surveillance and underground chatter has long been hailing Locke as something more than a soldier-for-hire. Perhaps he is some kind of double agent, aiming for something bigger. Most recently he has been sighted seemingly on his own, not working under the Murkywater umbrella, but perhaps involved with Bain and the Payday gang. Some intelligence operatives have also been following up on connections between Locke and “The Butcher”, though again- the exact nature of said connection remains a mystery at present. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)